


With Friends Like These

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: Wherein Keith's about to confess, the Garrison trio eavesdrops, and the Alteans are oblivious. (3 pages)





	

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> [Find this comic on Tumblr for easy reblogging!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157090978502/with-friends-like-these-a-vld-fancomic-keithx)


End file.
